Episode:The Egg and I
|image = |caption = Fugitive Park Ranger Steve tries to return to reclaim the happily remarried Marcy D'Arcy in "The Egg and I" in Season 6 of MWC. |series = Married... with Children |season = 6 |episode = 17 |overall = 122 |network = FOX |production = 6.17 |imdb = tt642395 |guests = David Garrison Dan Tullis, Jr. Larry McKay Kevin Curran |taping = January 31, 1992 |airdate = February 16, 1992 |writers = Ellen L. Fogle |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "The Mystery of Skull Island" |next = "My Dinner with Anthrax" }} The Egg and I was the 17th episode of Season 6 of Married... with Children, also the 122nd overall series episode. Directed by Gerry Cohen and written by Ellen L. Fogle, the episode premiered on FOX, airing on February 16, 1992. Synopsis Steve Rhoades returns to reclaim his wife, but is shocked to find out that Marcy has remarried. The Bundys argue whether friendship is more important than money when they find out that Steve is on the run from the police for stealing a rare hawk egg from a national park. Storyline When Steve Rhoades returns to Chicago to reclaim his estranged wife, Marcy. He's unaware that she had remarried to Jefferson D'Arcy until he sneaks into his old house and finds out the truth from her in his old bedroom. Meanwhile, the Bundys tries to help him avoid the FBI agents who believes he's involved in a priceless egg theft! The FBI places out a bulletin on the missing egg, which Park Ranger Steve, who also is wanted in the bulletin, stole from the National Park where he worked, on the local TV news with a reward of $10000. When the FBI catches up with fugitive Steve, who was hiding out at the Bundys, The Bundys, who all unwittingly implicate themselves in the theft, are taken in with Steve by an FBI agent (Dan Tullis, Jr., who later appears in the recurring part of Officer Dan) who, after everyone wondered who blew the whistle onp on the whereabouts of Steve and the priceless egg, acted on a tip by none other than family dog and stoolie Buck! Recurring cast/Guest stars ;Cast Regulars: *Ed O’Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck the Dog as Buck Bundy Guest starring *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades *Dan Tullis, Jr. as FBI Man (Agent Mahoney) *Larry McKay as News anchor (voice) *Kevin Curran as voice of Buck Bundy Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the 1947 movie of the same name *This episode marks the return of David Garrison as Steve Rhoades, who had left MWC during season 4. *Dan Tullis Jr., who played Officer Dan in the later seasons of MWC appears in this episode as FBI Agent Mahoney, who is trying to apprehend Steve. *This episode marks the first time that Steve and Jefferson have appeared on-screen together. *When Buck is shown at the end of the episode doing a PSA, he is standing in the same nighttime background and wearing the same hat that Al wore in season 6's Al Bundy, Shoe Dick *Al starts comparing himself to country musician Willie Nelson and comedian Redd Foxx, both of whom faced financial problems during the height of their careers due to their lavish spending *Al mentions The Royal Family, a short lived comedy series on CBS that starred Redd Foxx, which was eventually cancelled after Foxx's sudden death during reheasal in 1991. *Al also mentions Growing Pains, which was a popular family sitcom on ABC that ran from 1985 to 1992. Alan Thicke, who played the patriarch on the show, would later appear on MWC twice, as Henry in season 10 and Bruce in season 11. *Al tells the FBI agent "We're Bundys. We hate cops", yet in season 11's Kelly's Gotta Habbit, Al mentions that he would have been a great cop and then dresses up as a cop to be on the FOX tv show, COPS, as it had been his life's dream . Ironically, the FBI agent in this episode would later play Officer Dan, Al's partner, in the same season 11 episode. Goofs * When the FBI Agent Mahoney shows the photo of the egg in its nest, he shows it sideways instead of right-side up. * When Agent Mahoney arrests Steve, he only puts on one side of the handcuffs on. Though this is not unintentional, because Steve/David needed to have at least one hand free to perform his 'curse'. After Steve curses the Bundys, the cuff is still seen dangling on only one of wrists as he is whisked away. Category:Season 6 Category:MWC Episodes Category:Episodes